Life After Death
by Eishexe
Summary: Sequel to 'Even From the Grave'. How will the 'clan' deal with moving on? And what is this wonderful idea of Angela's? Rated T just in case - R and R PLEASE! :
1. Chapter 1 : Pie and Icescream

Disclaimer : I do not own Bones but the characters are a joy to work with!

Song clip from You Live by Jesse McCartney

Chapter 1

The car ride had been done in silence. I checked once and pulled into a parking space. We climbed out and I walked around the car, my daughter grabbing my hand like a life line. I smiled down at her, but she didn't see me; too busy studying her surroundings. I sighed, as Bones ran her fingers through RJ's hair comfortingly. My heart cracked. RJ had not let one or the other of us out of her sight. She hadn't gone anywhere with her friends all summer. Granted it was only the second week of it but she and Jackson both had spent it at the lab.

It crushed me that the only times she seemed to be herself was when she was with us or staying over at Angela and Jack's. We had had countless meetings with her teachers the last two weeks of school. She wasn't paying attention in class, her work was shotty in comparison to what it had been though she was still passed with A's, and she seemed completely disconnected during class projects. Bones and I had decided to change her school for next year, but we hadn't told her yet. Bones had wanted to discuss it with Angela first. See if we could find somewhere more secure, for children to finish out their middle and high school days.

"Man that thing goes up for a while don't it?" I whistled, giving RJ's hand a small shake. She looked up and smiled a little.

"_Doesn't it_, Dad, it goes up for a while _doesn't it._" She corrected giggling. "It looks just like a castle."

"It does _doesn't it_." I agreed, emphasizing my proper grammar this time. RJ laughed out right and nodded her head, my heart healing immediately as we followed Bones into the umpteenth Ritzy Apartment complex this month.

I liked that it was close to the both our places of work. Bones and I had thought about finding another house perhaps on the other side of the city but everyone we had gone to look at had been a flop. Either the yard was horrendous or the neighborhood seemed way too sterile. We had decided on an apartment. RJ had spent the first four years of her life in an apartment and we both hoped it would be a subconscious comfort to her. As we walked in we were greeted by a door man, and an overly kind woman that I thought had had one too many cups of coffee this morning.

"Good afternoon! I'm Ann Brady. " She smiled, shaking my hand and then Bones'. "Welcome to the Washington Castle."

"Thank you, I am Dr. Brennan, this is my husband Seeley, our daughter RJ." My wife replied, taking control of the situation, and successfully turning Ann's intense need to sell away from me and onto her. "I would like to go over a few things before our tour of the apartments. A few deal breaker questions."

Ann's face faltered for a moment, but her bright smile was plastered back in place almost instantly.

"Certainly." Ann replied. I took the subtle hint from Bones and led RJ off to the sitting area of the lobby. We found a stuffy and uncomfortable couch to sit on and waited. This was how we had spent the last three weekends. Driving from place to place, looking for somewhere suitable to our needs. My alpha male syndrome, as Bones called it, took a back seat during these trips. I hated shopping for a new place to live, but Bones seemed eloquently good at it, so I let her handle it. I felt RJ shift, and then the quiet tabbing of her fingers flying across the screen of her phone. I glanced over to see who she was talking to and was not the least bit surprised.

_RJ : Omg you have to see this place we're at now, Jackie…it is HUGE! I like the lobby it's all marble and stone. The outside looks like a castle! _

_Jackie : Really? Well let me know what the apartment looks like! _

_Jackie : Oh my mom wants to know if you've decided what you're doing for your birthday and what you want…she still wants a list._

_RJ: Bleh I don't know. I haven't thought about it really. It would be cool to go somewhere I guess. You, me, our parents and grandpa. He hasn't been around much lately. I think him and mom had another stupid fight._

_RJ: As far as what I want, I still want a puppy but I don't think mom's gonna let me get one, since we're looking at apartments and all…just tell her it doesn't matter, I'm sure I'll like whatever she gets me._

_Jackie : That'd be cool and ok I will but what did they fight about?_

_RJ: I didn't hear much, but knowing mom and grandpa it was something unimportant. I wish they would get along like your mom and DeDe do._

_Jackie : They have their moments. ;) DeDe is usually the one that gives in though…heh_

_Jackie : hang on my mom wants to tell you something…I can't type that fast._

_Jackie : Hey Sweetie! Jackie said you were thinking you wanted to go somewhere for your bday. Let your Auntie Angela know and I'll drop some hints!_

_RJ: Thanks Aunt Angela. I really don't know where I want to go though. I doubt we'll be able to, mom and dad are all over this apartment looking thing. But if you could ya know…press the puppy issue I'd appreciate it._

I smiled, sniffling to hide the sudden need to chuckle.

_Jackie : Ok Sweetie, no worries. Just send me a text! Love you!_

_RJ : Love you too._

_Jackie: Aww I didn't know you cared._

_RJ : Omg shut up Jackie lol! Ok I gotta go I think mom's done._

_Jackie : Send me pictures this time! This place sounds cool!_

_RJ: I will gotta go!_

I looked up and away quickly. Bones was walking over to us, a small smile on her face. I hope that meant she was satisfied and we'd actually get to look at the apartments. I really liked the feel of this place, not to mention the discrete security guards that were posted near the front desk. To anyone else they would have just look like staff hanging around the foyer, but I knew better.

"Well I think this place will do. Let's go see how the apartments look. I went ahead and selected two of their larger floor plans. They are near the top of the complex, so I can assume the view will be nice if nothing else." My wife stated taking RJ's hand and leading her towards the elevators where Ann Brady was waiting for us, keys in hand. I sighed shuffling to catch up.

_Why hadn't RJ said anything about her birthday?_ I thought as we entered the elevator and Ann much too cheerfully pushed the button for floor 15, the top floor. She was going to be 11, not a monumental birthday but her birthday non-the-less. By this point every year, since she was 6, she was begging us _not _to throw her an extravagant party. Always asking that we go somewhere instead, somewhere cool, which for RJ meant somewhere educational. Bones and I had discussed it several nights ago. It had been a brief discussion but we had decided it needed to be something grand; something that would take her mind off the last month. I had thought of Disney World but I could see that turning into an absolute nightmare, and squished the thought immediately.

My mind wondered back to RJ's conversation with Jackie. Bones and Max had had a small spat two weeks ago, but RJ had misunderstood. The argument had not been about something unimportant. Max had not wanted his granddaughter subjected to the trial but the court had demanded it. Jackson and RJ were the victims they had to be brought to the stand eventually. I cringed inwardly. I didn't want her sitting up there anymore than Max did; but there was next to nothing we could do about it.

And then, then there was what RJ wanted for her birthday. Having a puppy in an apartment would be a challenge but if that was what Princess wanted, then that was what Princess was going to get. Bones had not at all been against a puppy when RJ had asked for one last year and I bit the inside of my lips realizing I wasn't entirely sure why we hadn't gotten her one then.

"He works for the FBI." RJ stated, pulling me back to the world around me. I had apparently missed a question. "He's one of the best Agents ever. He's gets awards every year you know."

"Wow. That's amazing." Ann replied, smiling much too broadly at her. "I bet you're proud of him."

RJ just nodded, grabbing my hand again.

"You have no idea." She muttered, now outwardly nervous at the attention her answer had caused.

We reached the first apartment without further discussion and Ann unlocked the door ushering us in. The foyer was wide, the walls cream, pre existing coat hooks hung on the wall to the right. As soon as we were in the door, my hand became empty. At first panic rose in my throat, but died almost instantly at the sound of her voice.

"Wow!" RJ exclaimed running through the apartment to the wide window that made up one of the living room walls. "Mom, Dad look! You can see the Jeffersonian from here! And look there's where dad works! It's so high up…you can see everything!"

My heart flew out of my chest. For the first time in a month she had willingly let go of me. Willingly ran from my side with excitement and I could do nothing but smile like an idiot. I barely registered my wife dismissing Ann to the hallway to give us time to look around. Bones came and stood beside me, watching are daughter turn back into her old self. Small clicks of her phone's camera went off as she spun in all directions taking pictures I knew were meant for Jackie. She was still rattling off comments about everything she could see and somehow my smile grew wider.

"She…she let go…" Bones whispered, snaking her arm around mine, resting her head on my shoulder. "This is it Booth…she let go here…this is home."

"Home." I muttered, moving us forward to take in the rest of the apartment. As soon as we reached the living room RJ ran off again towards the secondary bedroom, her mother moving off to inspect the kitchen. I followed our daughter, my protective instincts still in gear. She had been my literal shadow since we left the hospital all those weeks ago, and now somehow I had become hers. RJ emerged from the bathroom and shuffled over to the bedroom window, Bones coming up behind me and wrapping her arms around my middle.

"So what do you think RJ?" Bones asked.

"I love it Mom!" came RJ's excited reply.

"Well I guess that settles it." Bones stated turning back to the hallway. "I'll tell Ms. Brady to get the paperwork started."

Bones left us alone again, and I listened to her heels tap across the marble floor in the foyer, and disappear out the front door. I turned my attention back on my daughter who was still standing by the window.

"Daddy…why are we _really_ moving?" RJ asked turning her bright amber eyes on me. I bit the inside of my cheek, joining her by the window. Her eyes, her grandmother's eyes, would be the death of me for sure. She was smart enough to know the excuse we'd given was fake. I shook my head, it would have been good enough for any other 10 year old on the planet but it was not good enough for my daughter. She had an uncanny ability to know when she was being lied to, something Bones swore she got from me.

"We told you RJ…"I started.

"Oh come on you know I don't believe that." RJ huffed, crossing her arms, her voice falling quiet again. "It's because of me isn't it? Because I keep having nightmares, unless I'm camping out in you and mom's room…"

I sighed, it had been my decision not to tell her. Bones had thought she could handle it but I didn't want her to feel guilty. Still under the gaze of those eyes of her's I couldn't lie effectively. I'd never been able too.

"Yes. Your Mom and I…we thought a change of scenery might help you. I, we know you don't feel safe at home. Home should be safe, feel safe. You should know you're protected there, even if you're there alone." I said subconsciously kneeling down to her level, trying my best to swallow how angry I still was with myself for not being there. "He took that away from you, hurt you and your mom, because I wasn't there to protect the both of you. We want you to be happy again RJ. It…hurts too much to see you afraid. "

There was an odd silence, RJ staring intently out the window and me watching her face as her thoughts slowly worked themselves out. She calculated like her mother, slowly and steadily, then ever so slowly RJ moved towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck, as I instinctively enclosed my arms around her.

"I don't blame you Daddy, and you shouldn't blame yourself." She said, squeezing me tighter. "You saved me, like you did mom and Uncle Jack. I'm ok because of you, Daddy and that is what matters."

I smiled into her hair, unable to speak, my throat thick and strained. Bones had told her what happened to her and Hodgins? Why would she do that? Common ground I realized. It was my wife's way of comforting her, to let her know she was not alone in this. I wondered if Bones had told her about what had happened to me; but I couldn't ask. Bones would have told me if she had. RJ would have asked questions. I took solace in that fact RJ never mentioned it. It was selfish but that wasn't something I wanted my baby girl to know about me. At least not yet.

"Thank you Princess." I muttered picking her up suddenly and twirling her around. She laughed, a full healthy laugh, one I hadn't heard in what seemed like ages; and I laughed to.

"Pie and icecream?" I asked setting her on her feet and offering my hand.

"Icecream and pie." She agreed, grabbing my pinkie finger that still fit perfectly into her hand, and followed me out the door. Neither of us were healed not completely but we were getting there and that, that was enough for now.

_Because you live and breathe__  
__Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help__  
__Because you live, girl__  
__My world has twice as many stars in the sky..._


	2. Chapter 2 : Sunshine

Disclaimer : I do not own Bones but the characters are a joy to work with!

Song clip from Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves

Chapter 2

1 month later

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to RJ! Happy Birthday to you!" They sang, mom's clear voice perfectly on pitch, daddy's not so much. I pulled my pillow up over my head and groaned. It was still dark outside, I decided right then and there my parents, were evil. I felt a slight tug on my pillow and peeked out from under it. One little cupcake, with one little candle rested in my mother's hands. I sighed sitting up and brushing my matted hair out of my face.

"My birthday's not until Thursday…" I groaned.

"We know but make a wish anyway!" Daddy smiled. I held my breath for a moment, wishing upon everything I knew for a fact couldn't exist, for what I wanted. And then blew out the one small candle, on the one small cupcake.

"What did you wish for?" Mom asked.

"To go back to sleep." I muttered rubbing my eyes. My parents both laughed, although I found little humor in anything occurring at the moment.

"No can do Princess! Get up and get yourself dressed. You can sleep in the car." Daddy replied pulling my covers back and whisking me out of bed and onto my feet. I yelped, as my barefeet connected with the cool wood floor of my room. Instinctively jumping backward I landed on Daddy's feet.

"OW!" he complained picking me up and setting me onto the rug.

"Sorry." I slurred, shuffling to the bathroom; my mother already going through my closet to find me something to wear. "Where are we going this early in the morning?"

"It's a surprise!" his reflection in the mirror grinned as I set about brushing my teeth. I knew that grin. It was, what Aunt Angela called his leprechaun grin. It usually involved embarrassment for the recipient or on occasion something fantastic. I really, really hoped for the latter as I scrubbed my teeth clean.

I yawned as he left the room, yelling something from the living room about getting the car warmed up. I wondered why. Daddy and Mom's cars were parked in the garage and it was summer. I yawned again as my mom helped me get dressed. It wasn't that I couldn't do it on my own it was that I was simply to sleepy. I was vaguely aware that she had put me in my favorite pair of jeans and Einstein's Theory Tank top, before leading me out into the living room. I found the couch and snuggled into my blanket that Aunt Angela had made me; that I had somehow managed to hold onto.

It felt like mere seconds before I heard my daddy's voice again and felt myself being picked up gently. I breathed in deeply recognizing my daddy's cologne and settling my head on his shoulder. Had I been able to stay awake I would have asked again where we were going, but I hadn't.

OoOoO

The car ride was quiet. It wouldn't take that long to get to the airport. RJ woke up every few minutes mumbled something incoherent and nodded back off to sleep again. I looked over at my wife she was studying her cellphone watching for a phone call from Angela, she'd been calling since 4am and we didn't want RJ to get anymore suspicious than she already was. I chuckled quietly to myself as I pulled off the express way. The sun was peeking over the city skyline as we merged with the airport traffic. Max was waiting for us at the front doors like he had promised to be. I pulled up to the curb and climbed out taking the luggage trollie from him and moving to open the back hatch of the SUV.

"RJ. Wake up. We're here!" Bones said, opening RJ's door. RJ yawned and stretched. I heaved another bag into the trollie, waiting for the high pitched squeal I knew was coming.

"GRANDPA!"

I grunted, shaking my head to rid myself of the ringing in my ears. It was times like this I missed Pops and it killed me he wasn't here. I thanked god every day that he had at least gotten to see her, Hold her, wear his 'I'm the great-grandpa' button. I chuckled to myself that he carried the small pink button in his shirt pocket, right next to the blue he had from Parker's birth, from the moment I handed it to him to the moment he died. RJ had only been three when he passed away but I think she somehow understood what she'd lost, what I, Jared and Parker had lost. She had spent the funeral either tagging along behind Parker, or in my arms, or in Jared's. Angela had told me later it was like she was trying to figure out how to be in three places at once. I ended my train of thought. Today was going to be a happy day, and I was not going to be the one to ruin it by falling into a bad mood. Grabbing the last of the luggage I closed the hatch, walking around to join my family.

"What do you mean you're not coming?" RJ asked looking up at Max, a small frown playing on her lips.

"I'm going to spend some time with your Uncle Russ and your cousins." Max replied taking the keys I handed him. "Remember you have to share me, Pixie."

"I know but…it's my birthday." RJ whined.

"And when you get back we'll have a big family party ok Pixiestix?" Max offered smiling that well practiced smile of his. I knew it hurt he couldn't come, but as he had said when Bones had told him what we were planning, 'I made my bed and I gotta deal with it.' RJ hugged him goodbye reminding him to call her on her birthday. Max chuckled promising he would.

"Bye Dad." Bones smiled giving him a hug. "We'll call if we get delayed."

"Alright, get going you three." He muttered waving us off into the airport. I waved my silent goodbye and followed my wife and daughter into mayhem known as the Washington DC Airport. We maneuvered our way out of the crowd as Bones pulled out her cell phone again and started typing away. RJ looked up at me confused and I just shrugged. Suddenly a young man, well dressed and a smile plastered on his face appeared out of the crowd.

"I apologize for the wait Dr. Brennan." He breathed; he had obviously run across the airport. Quickly regaining his composure and taking trollie from me he ushered us forward. "Your jet is waiting just down the airstip."

We arrived at the courier desk a few minutes later and the young man disappeared into a side door. A moment later he returned with an older man, who too had a smile glued to his face.

"Ah Dr. Brennan we apologize for the delay. Please this way. " He spoke with a thick accent that I knew RJ had picked up on right away. Australian. I coughed to keep myself from laughing, Angela thought of everything. We followed the Australian through the side door and into an elevator. The luggage boy from earlier greeted us with our things and followed us out onto the landing strip. That was when RJ had gasped.

"Mom where are we going?"

"It's a surprise RJ. You'll have to wait and see." Bones laughed smoothing her air against the rough wind of the landing strip. As we neared the singular jet sitting all alone on the private airstrip, Jackie appeared in the door way.

"RJ! HURRY UP! THEY'VE GOT A PS3 ON THIS THING! MOM LET ME BRING GUITAR HERO! BUT DAD IS BOMBING ON THE SINGING! GET IN HERE AND STOP OUR EARS FROM BLEEDING!" He yelled.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Jack's voice echoed from somewhere inside the jet.

RJ let out a cheer as my wife nodded her permission; our daughter actually seemed to fly up the staircase.

"Definitely _your_ daughter." Bones said in my ear, before taking the stairs herself. I just chuckled following behind her. This had been a good idea all the way around. And I was glad Angela had thought of it. A few minutes later the plane rolled down the run way, and took off smoothly into the air.

I waved off the young attendant that offered refreshments. Settling into one of the unbelievably comfortable seats by the window I realized that being up for the last three hours with little sleep before hand was weighing on me. I closed my eyes prepairing to grab of few winks of sleep. I felt a whoosh of air beside me and cracked open one eye. Bones was sitting beside me adjusting her seat to her liking. I smiled to myself listening to the muted sound of my daughter belting out about walking on sunshine. My smile broadened momentarily before sleep over took my mind. _Walking on sunshine just like she should be._

_I'm walkin' on sunshine, woh-oh__  
__I'm walkin' on sunshine, woh-oh__  
__I'm walkin' on sunshine, woh-oh__  
__And don't it feel good?__  
__Hey, all right now__  
__And don't it feel good?__  
__Hey, yeah_


	3. Chapter 3 : Lean On Me

Disclaimer : I do not own Bones but the characters are a joy to work with!

Song clip from Lean on Me by Bill Withers

Chapter 3

"No no no no no!" RJ yelled, between explosions. "GAH NO! No no no!"

He bolted forward, nearly throwing himself into the opposite seat. His eyes were wide, alert, and panicked. Before either of us could stop him he had taken off to the back of the plane, Bren calling after him. She followed him and I followed her. He ripped open the door to entertainment room where we had set up the kid's play area, my heart lurched realizing why he was acting like he was. I made a mental note to kick Jack in the ass later for letting them be so loud.

"Hey daddy!" RJ beamed, before retuning her attention to the tv, only to scrunch her nose up in disgust. "DANG IT. I DIED!"

Booth let out a nervous yet relieved breath. The panic receding from his eyes and face; but far too slowly. Bren put her hand on his shoulder and guided him back towards their seats. I watched them go and I took a calming breath myself. How could Jack have been so stupid? I turned back scanning the game room only to find my husband unconscious, headphones blarring , on the couch.

"Is my dad ok?" RJ asked. "He looked like he saw a ghost…"

"Yes Sweetie he's fine." I replied deciding to deal with my husband later. "The game just startled him is all. Think you could turn it down a bit? He needs to get a few more hours of sleep."

Jackson quickly hopped up muttering a 'sorry mom' and grabbed the remote from the bar. I smiled thanking him. He was such a good boy. Nothing of the mess I was when I had been his age. I was glad the wives tale your children will be ten times worse than you had not shown itself yet, though I was certain once the teenage years hit I would believe differently.

Suddenly RJ rose from her place on the floor and hurried past me. I groaned softly; Bren's brain, coupled with Booth's inane gut, made RJ a walking lie detector on steroids. I watched her go sadly. This was supposed to be a fun trip, but of course pain always came with healing.

"She worries about him ya know…almost like _he_ was the one trapped down there in that tin can, instead of us." Jackson's quiet voice floated through me and I forced a smile; moving to join him on the floor. I really didn't know what to say when he mentioned their time spent in that hell whole. _What could I say?_ I thought, biting my lip. I was the only one of our merry little family that hadn't been victim to the horridness that was Heather Taffet. My husband still had nightmares on occasion. The bathroom light had been left on for the last 15 years for god sake.

I had felt useless. I hadn't known how to properly comfort Jackson when he woke up hysterically screaming for someone to help her. The fact that RJ had nearly drowned scared him more than being buried alive. Once he had come home from the hospital where she wasn't there beside him most of the day and night, the damage had started to show. His artwork had become darker. Images of his tome and hers. Vivid pictures of Booth pounding on her chest. Others of RJ lying beautiful and still in a coffin. They had disturbed me. The only option I had was to take them to Sweets.

Sweets had been equally disturbed by the images. Asking me to allow him to speak to Jackson see just how damaged his coniousness had become.

_Jackson refused to speak or even look at me or Sweets. He just sat there, retreating to his mind. We had been there an hour trying to get him to say something, give us some indication that he understood we were trying to help him, when the door to Sweets office swung open. I would never forget the burning eyes boring holes into Sweets and I as their owner pocketed her cellphone. Behind her my husband stood his jaw clenching and unclenching. Wordlessly my godchild shuffled all the artwork back into my son's portfolio and handed it to Jackson, who took it hugging it to himself._

"_Come on Jackie." RJ said coolly, taking Jackson's hand and pulling him from the couch. How had she known where we were? How had Jack known? _

"_RJ." Sweets had begun._

"_No." Jack stopped him moving forward, shooing the kids out of the room, saying he would only be a moment and closing the door. ".unbelieveable. The two of you were not there. You don't know what its like. TALKING about it only makes it worse. I can't believe you would go behind my back Angela! Jackson has to find a way to deal with this on his own, and since it seems his way of dealing with it is by a gift __**you**__ gave him…oh my god this...this…I'm taking Jackson and RJ back to the lab. We will finish this discussion tonight."_

I sighed throwing the memory from my mind. All had been forgiven in the end of course, and the whole fiasco had been forgotten; as if it had actually never happened. Over the following weeks, Jackson's art began to return to normal, and I still had no idea what became of the ones that had caused the whole mess to start with.

Looking about I noticed Jackson's pencils and oil pastels were strewn out in front of him, his sketch book laid out in his lap. I had been so happy when I caught him in my studio at home. I smiled remembering how flustered he was, and how shocked he had been when I simply joined him at the easel picking up where I had left off on my own latest piece.

"Yea she does, but it's her nature, kiddo. She is the daughter of the biggest worry wart in DC" I replied. "Whatcha working on?"

"Just rough sketches really, cant find any inspiration lately," he answered, flipping the sketch book closed, and setting it on the table beside him. "I'm gonna go check with the pilot see how much longer we're stuck in here."

"Ok." I answered, my eyebrows knitted, watching my sons retreating back. As of late he had been very open with his work and I immediately felt concerned. I sat staring at the sketchbook weighing the pros and cons of taking a quick peek without permission…again. Just as I was about to flee from the room my husband rolled over; his foot catching the edge of the table, Jackson's sketch pad falling open on the floor.

My heart skipped a beat, as a pair of amber eyes met mine. He had captured her in every way. Her father's smile spread across her face in utter amusement. Her mother's auburn hair framing her perfectly angled face. I chuckled; she would be a heart breaker once she came into her own. I fumbled closing the sketch book quickly and replacing it from where it fell. The guilt I felt back in Sweets office tugging at me. I had seen pictures of RJ that Jackson had drawn but nothing like this. This was something utterly different. It was how he really saw her, I realized, what his eyes could see that everyone else did not. I smiled knowingly. I had always known they were close. Jackson had been attracted to her like a magnet.

_I was bursting with excitement, Jack stood beside me holding Jackson on his hip. The elevator seemed incredibly slow and that irritated me. I wanted to see my new godchild! Finally the door split open and I raced to the nurses' station, Jack hurrying behind as best he could. Booth was waiting for us and showed us to Bren's room. As soon as we entered, Jackson became aware of the small bundle in Bren's arms. He had reached out to RJ, his little hands opening and closing as he struggled through saying 'want'. It came out more like 'bant' but I and Bren at least had understood. Bren had laughed, making room for him beside her. Jackson had rested his hand on RJ's chest and said 'lobe' to her over and over and over again_. _And that had been that. From that moment he became her shadow._

_If we were at Bren and Booth's house and RJ cried it didn't matter where Jackson was or what he was doing he was across their apartment lickedy split. And once RJ was big enough to walk he had followed her everywhere, getting her things she couldn't reach herself. Keeping her out of places his four year old mind thought were dangerous to her. As they got older I realized the feeling went both ways. RJ was quick to defend him, quick to help him with things his more artsy mind couldn't grasp and always listened no matter what he had to say._

I found the realization stunning. I had seen it every day but never for what it was. They were young and completely un-interested if not unaware of the birds and the bees, but it was there. Small, platonic, and based solely on friendship, but it was there. If anyone could have seen it, it was me. I'd witnessed it countless times before in my two best friends. I laughed quietly to myself reveling in my new found secret.

THUD.

I jumped whirling around behind me. I rolled my eyes. My husband had fallen off the couch and onto the floor face first.

"Ow." Jack groaned pulling himself off the floor and back onto the couch. "Are we there yet?"

I shook my head at him, and he settled back; the still blaring headphones forgotten on the floor.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on._

_For it won't be long, 'Til I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on._


	4. Chapter 4 : Surprises

Disclaimer : I do not own Bones but the characters are a joy to work with!

Song clips : There She Goes and Kiss Me by Six Pence None the Richer, Away from the Sun by 3 Doors Down, Easier to Run Linkin Park, I Can See Clearly Now by Johnny Nash, and Lullaby by Shawn Mullins

Chapter 4

This was the most embarrassing moment of my entire life. I wasn't even completely sure whose hands I was holding as I slowly worked my way down the stairwell from the plane. They had blind folded me about twenty minutes ago right before we landed. All the windows had been shut. I really did not like not knowing where we were, but everyone was so excited about it being a surprise I just went with it. They helped me into some kind of car and caught the reassuring scent of my dad's cologne. I felt someone settle in on the other side of me, taking my hand again. I recognized the feel of the ring on their finger. _Mom_. I relaxed a little.

"Are you going to tell me where we are now?" I groaned, scratching at one of Aunt Angela's scarves. Apparently they hadn't thought of the fact I'd be able to see where we were once we got off the plane; and scrambled to find something to use.

"No." Everyone said together. I stuck my tongue out and they laughed. My dad handed me my ipod, already playing with music and I slipped in the earbuds. _There she goes. There she goes again. Running through my brain. And I just can't contain. The feelings that remain. _Grunting I pushed the next button._ Kiss me out of the bearded barley. Nightly, beside the green, green grass._ I sighed.

"Dad get it off sixpence, I don't want to listen to it." I stated.

"There it's on shuffle." My dad replied dropping the ipod back in my hand. I muttered thanks as another song more suitable for my aggravated mood kicked in. _It's down to this I've got to make this life make sense. Can anyone do what I've done. I missed life, I missed the colors of the world. Can anyone go where I am? Cause now again I've found myself so far down, away from the sun. That shines into the darkest place. I'm so far down, away from the sun again. Away from the sun again._

I sighed quietly. Things were getting better even I had to admit that. Still there were nights I couldn't close my eyes for fear of waking up again in that metal box. I wondered briefly how Jackie had overcome it so fast. I knew about his artwork, it was still hidden in the bottom of my treasure trunk at home. Buried under old blankets and things my parents would never go looking for. He hadn't felt safe keeping them after his mom found them, and I had offered the hiding place. I hadn't looked at them, he'd made me promise not to; and I'd kept the promise. Still it seemed he had completely returned to normal. Where as I still had nightmares, I still got scared to fall asleep sometimes, I still slept with the bathroom light on.

Then there was my dad. I knew when he came barging through the door on the plane something was wrong. Aunt Angela had tried to down play it but I knew better. My dad had always been protective to a fault. Following Mom and I to school on my first day. I don't know what made me look back. But I had and I had caught him; and the look on his face showed he knew it. I had rolled my eyes and blown him a kiss. I smiled realizing I still remembered my first day of school, and I found that I was happy my dad was a part of that memory. I knew it hurt him every night he had to comfort me when I would wake up screaming. It hurt me too that I couldn't move passed it like Jackie had. I set my jaw, listening to the next song that had come on.

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me. The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see. Wounds so deep they never, show they never go away. Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they'll play. _I bit my tongue, simultaneously pressing the next button. I needed to find a happy song and quick. I was not going to ruin this surprise they were so excited about by balling my eyes about in front of everyone. If my mother had taught me anything, it was to be strong for those around you not for yourself.

_I can see clearly now the rain is gone. I can see all obstacles in my way. I can see clearly now the rain is gone. It's gonna be a bright, bright, bright sun shiney daaayy._ I smirked and laid my head back; wishing the car ride would end. A few songs later I felt the car come to a stop, my mom releasing my hand. I reached out with my other hand and found my dad's arm. This was impossible. Why wouldn't they just let me see where we were? Get the surprise over with. I don't know how long we sat in the car before I felt my dad shift. He pulled my headphones loose taking my hand.

"Ok Princess no peeking and no pausing your ipod!" Dad's voice boomed into my mind.

I'm fairly certain I could FEEL him smiling. I nodded replacing my ear bud. It was difficult to climb my way out of the car. I was hit by light breeze and unusual smells. I had never smelled anything so odd. Unfortunately I didn't have much time to process it before it and the breeze were gone. I recognized Jackie's confident grip as he took my other hand and helped lead me what I assumed was steps. We moved through the unknown and into an elevator, which I only recognized as it lurched upwards.

"GEEZ!" I snapped. "WARN ME!"

Jackie just patted my hand. _They are all going to pay for this, starting with my parents._ I thought scowling. We moved forward out of the elevator into a slow walk through nothingness again. Jackie warned me this time and I was prepared for the sudden upwards rush of the second elevator. It was not a very long ride before we were walking again. I suddenly felt cool fresh air on my face again as Jackie release my hand disappearing into the nothingness. I was outside again. Then I felt someone removing my headphones and the world around me rushed into my ears. The low murmur of the city not much unlike DC, air softly running past my ears. I breathed in. I smelled something, something almost sweet, and rich. Then ever so slowly I felt the scarf being pulled from my eyes.

"Happy Birthday RJ/Sweetie/Mini B!" Jackie, Aunt Angela and Uncle Jack said together.

As impossible as I knew it was it felt like my heart stopped, before leaping into my throat. The sight before me was unreal. There was no way I could be looking at this. I felt like crying, screaming, and dancing around like an idiot all in one second. There stretching out before me, christened in all its splendor, stood Paris; the Eiffel Tower shining brightly over the shops and buildings older than even my great-grandparents. I realized I had forgotten to breath and gasped.

"I'm…we're….." I breathed.

"In Paris!" Angela squeaked, giving me a shoulder hug and guiding me forward away from my parents. "Uncle Jack, Jackson and I thought you would want to see the Louvre instead of just watching those lame virtual tours at school!"

"I'm…we're…" I said again unable to think beyond the sentence I was trying to finish. And then I felt myself let go. I launched into her arms, repeating thank you a hundred times over and repeated it again with Uncle Jack and Jackie.

"Oh my god you guys it's…its….pictures didn't do it justice!" I yelled, grabbing Jackie by the arms and jumping up and down. "We're in PARIS! OH MY GOD WE'RE IN PARIS!"

"GAH!" Jackie laughed holding me down by my shoulders. "Yes we're in Paris…you have NO idea how hard it was NOT to tell you."

I laughed hugging him again, my face fell though, as I suddenly became aware of my parents absence.

"Where's mom and dad?" I asked looking around frantically.

"They were right here a second ago…" Jackie said looking just as confused as I was. Then I heard the small tinkling of metal. I whirled around in every direction trying to find the source. And then there he was, standing between my mother and father, the most beautiful dog I had ever seen. He was snow white, with the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen. I squealed, at least I think I squealed, covering my mouth with my hands.

"His name is Sasha." Mom said.

"Happy Birthday Princess." Dad grinned. I wanted to cry, he was perfect. I moved forward slowly, not wanting to frighten him. He was still a puppy after all. Suddenly Dad muttered something and Sasha sauntered forwards me, I froze. He circled me twice, sniffing at my feet, and my hands. Then with an odd air of determination sat down beside me and looked up expectantly.

I lifted my hand to his nose and Sasha nudged it over his snout. I chuckled rubbing his head and sitting down beside him. He stuck his nose right in my face and gave me a solid slobbery lick from the bottom of my chin to the top of my forehead.

"Gah! Sasha!" I giggled giving him a hug.

"Well I think he approves." Mom smiled.

"And I think she does too." Dad added.

"Thank you!" I laughed running into their arms and hugging both of them. "He's perfect!"

_Everything's gonna be all right__  
__Rockabye, Rockabye__  
__Everything's gonna be all right__  
__Rockabye, Rockabye__  
__Rockabye_


	5. Chapter 5 : Memories

Disclaimer : I do not own Bones but the characters are a joy to work with!

Song clips : Let Them Be Little by Billy Dean

Chapter 5

Her laughter rang in my ears for hours. I watched from the window as RJ and Jackson with Sasha in toe, relaxed on the patio. Sasha had responded just as the trainer at the kennel had informed us he would. He had even tried to follow RJ into the bathroom, a little while ago. I found myself very satisfied with our decision. RJ's reaction was everything we had hoped for. Her eyes had shown with that glow that irrationally made it feel like my stomach was full of butterflies.

My husband's muttered command to Sasha had not gone unnoticed by RJ and I hadn't thought it would. That had been a conversation Booth had not looked forward to but I did not understand his dread. Sasha had been trained since he was three months old to protect what was designated as his. And that was what Booth had done with that quiet command earlier. Shown him what was his to protect, what was his to guard with his life. RJ had taken it all in stride like I knew she would. She didn't care that he was first and foremost personal protection and secondarily her pet. We had written down a list of commands she needed to learn in the event Sasha's particular skills were needed. She had taken the slip of paper and promised to memorize them.

I shook my head watching the children bicker over whose hand was on the bottom. They had been playing Slap Jack, a game I found little amusement in, but RJ liked it so I often found myself playing it. I did find amusement in the competitive attitude it brought forth in my daughter. Another aspect of her nature she had gotten from her father. I smiled watching RJ and Jackson flipping cards down as fast as they could go. The two were like siblings, siblings that literally never fought. They bickered but it was always in fun and I couldn't remember a time either of them had actually been angry at each other, ever.

"HA!" RJ laughed, raking the cards towards her and continuing on with game; Jackson sticking his tongue out in mocked anger. Sasha's head had snapped towards the sound but calculated the cause in seconds returning to his lounging. _Worth every penny._ I thought. Hodgins came into view from the other side of the patio, sipping indulgently on a glass of wine, while completely blocking my view of the Eiffel Tower. The next second saw him spitting a mouth full of wine all over the ground, as the children fell over with laughter, Hodgins fanning his mouth.

"Oh that burns!" Hodgins groaned, collapsing on the couch near the kids, grabbing Jackson's soda and gulping it down. "Jackson Stanley _not_ funny!"

I laughed out right, remembering the time when Jackson had decided to play a small practical joke on his father, at New Year's three years ago. At some point after the ball dropped Jackson had snuck a few drops of Tabasco sauce into Hodgins' Vodka and Juice. His mouth had burned for hours afterwards.

"I swear to god...when we get home…I am going to throw…away every bottle…of that crap!" Jack snapped between gulps, RJ and Jackson still laughing at him uncontrollably. I smiled, relieved that they were both starting to act like their old selves again. And I knew Jack did to, even though his tongue was probably burning like a candle wick.

"What are you doing in here all alone?" Booth asked coming to wrap his arms around my middle and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Well I _was_ enjoying the view, before Hodgins spewed wine everywhere."I stated.

"Yea I think London heard him yell." Booth chuckled giving me a squeeze. "To much Angela in him and not enough Hodgins…wait maybe that's a good thing…"

We stood silent enjoying the view and taking in the quiet. I felt my husband chuckle again and I turned back to see Hodgins had joined the game. RJ and Jackson were currently arguing with Jack about how you had to have at least 50% of your hand on the bottom of the pile for it to count not just your finger.

"It's peaceful here." I sighed. "Above all the bustle of the city, this is an enjoyable place to think."

"Yea if you can drown out the peanut gallery over there." Booth muttered.

"I don't know what that means." I stated frowning. Booth chuckled again and gave me another squeeze, as a loud but reserved knock on the door resounded through the apartments.

"I got it!" Angela called out.

A few moments later two waiters laden with a trolley full of covered dishes walked briskly passed us to the tables out on the patio. A moment later I found myself being dragged from the room.

"Booth!" I chastised, slapping him playfully.

"Food Bones…" he replied. "We haven't eaten since breakfast!"

Dinner went by nicely, at least until the kids had finished eating. Eventually it turned into a small food war between the two; RJ losing of course because Jackie knew her weakness : Meat_._ He had chased her from the table with the last sliver of his steak, her playful shrieks and Sasha's playful barks still echoing their way outside. My daughter like myself was a vegetarian by choice. At seven years old she just stopped eating anything that had previously had a heart beat. I knew Booth hadn't been thrilled but I made sure she ate the proper replacements. I sighed taking a sip of wine to wash down the last bit of my salad.

"So what do you think we should do tomorrow?" Hodgins pipped up.

"Well I say we take the Louvre in stages. It's huge." Angela said lifting her wine class off the table.

"Maybe Les Deux Magots in the morning for breakfast, and then to the Louvre for a bit. Maybe go through the Medieval Exhibit, then Café Marly for lunch, then back to the Louvre for the Egyptian Exhibit. After that I'm thinking we do some shopping, Galeries Layayette is amazing. After that we should probably head back and then off to the park for a bit to give Sasha a run before dinner at Café de l'homme. It has a fantastic view of the Tower; which I thought we would visit tomorrow before heading back to the Lourve."

"Wow." I laughed. "And you always tell me I over plan."

"This is my town babe." Angela laughed winking. "This is all old news to Jackson but RJ is going to enjoy everything I can possibly squeeze in a week's time."

"Only you could plan out an entire vacation on a whim Ange." Hodgins laughed. "I already let the front desk know to have the car ready at 9 in the morning."

"What about Sasha?" Booth asked. "Can't leave him cooped up in here all day."

"He can go with. Madison will bring him back here, while we're at the Lourve, and then after the park he's allowed at Café de l'homme since we'll be out on the patio so no worries.'" Hodgins replied downing the rest of his wine before adding more to his glass, as well as Angela's and Bones'. The silence that followed wasn't unpleasant, but it didn't last. A moment later RJ and Jackson came running back to the table giggling hysterically, Sasha bringing up the rear.

"What's for desert Mom?" Jackson asked popping the last piece of steak into his mouth.

"We thought we'd go to that ice cream shop up the street that you like." Angela replied. "So go get your shoes on."

"Awesome!" Jackson grinned, RJ smiling confused as Jackson pulled her with him to find their shoes. "Come on hurry. They have the best ice cream in like _the world!_"

I noticed Booth shake his head watching the children run off. I smiled knowingly. Only our daughter would find it confusing to get all excited about ice cream. I wondered momentarily if that was my fault. I knitted my eye brows as I slipped on my sandles. RJ and I were close, as close as a mother and daughter should be but I knew that she relied on her dad for the more emotional things. My mind flew back to the night she'd been taken.

That night I felt my heart, the metaphorical one, doing something other than beat unnoticed in my chest. I hadn't known how to describe it. Booth had told me later that he had felt like his had just stopped functioning entirely. But that wasn't how I had felt. I had felt like mine was completely missing, as if someone had just disintegrated it. I rubbed my chest, as I remembered watching him carrying her limp form past me down the stairs. I couldn't move, not with Wesley on top of me. I had tried to reach out and grab him, but he had just fluently moved out of reach. I had screamed but no one was there to hear me, to stop him from stealing her.

I lost consciousness at some point soon after, only to wake, an unknown amount of time later; to Wesley's weight being lifted off of me. My survival instinct kicked in, lashing out before I had identified my target. When my eyes focused, my husband was holding his jaw in pain, it was like someone had broken the levee and the tears, and anger poured out in a torrent. That monster had taken my baby. I hoped he would rot in jail forever.

"Definitely _your_ daughter." My husband muttered, breaking through my thoughts.

"_Ours _Booth." I replied planting a grin on my face, my memories scurrying to the back of my mind, as I followed him back out into the living area. "Definitely _ our _daughter."

_So let them be little,__  
__'Cause they're only that way for a while.__  
__Give 'em hope, give them praise,__  
__Give them love every day.__  
__Let 'em cry, let 'em giggle,__  
__Let 'em sleep in the middle,__  
__Oh, but let them be little._


	6. Chapter 6 : Eavesdropping

Disclaimer : I do not own Bones but the characters are a joy to work with!

Song clip: 'Angel' by Sarah Mclachlan

Chapter 6

Silence. The apartments were dripping with it. My wife slept soundly beside me, probably dreaming about the places she would take us tomorrow. I yawned and stretched giving up on getting any sleep; even though we probably had walked 300 miles in the last four days. I sighed lifting myself out of bed and sliding into a fresh pair of jeans. I shuffled into the kitchen area and pulled open the fridge. Grabbing a bottle of water and moved off to the patio, stopping short. The door to the kids' room was open and a light was on.

_What are they doing up?_ I thought, padding over the marble floor and down the steps to their room. I stopped at the door, peeking inside and smiling. They had pulled the sheets and blankets from their beds and made a tent in the middle of the floor. Suddenly Sasha's head appeared in the door way but dismissed me silently before returning to his place by the tent door. I breathed a silent sigh of relief. I didn't feel like getting yelled.

"I feel like they're not telling me something you know?" RJ sighed. "I'm not stupid…why did my side of that metal box start flooding and yours didn't? Mom said your dad's legs were broken and so was at least one of yours. Mom was left uninjured and so was I…but mom didn't say anything about water…I just feel like they aren't telling me something…"

"No you're not stupid." My son said. "But sometimes you do over analyze things. Maybe it's got nothing to do with what happened to our parents. Maybe I fought back and don't remember. You need to let it go, RJ. Dwelling on this isn't going to do any good. The creep is in jail, the trial will start next month and there's no way with the amount of evidence there is for him to get away with it. He's in jail right now, and he isn't getting out, we're safe. It's over RJ."

"Maybe for you Jackie." she snapped.

"Rje we've been through this." Jackson answered quietly. "Technically you didn't die."

"But…you said..." RJ choked.

"I know what I said." It was Jackson's turn to sound angry.

"I just want to know why I drowned and you didn't." she muttered.

"I..I don't know…" Jackson sighed his anger deflated. "Ok so lets assume that yes they are not telling you something…why would they do that? "

"I.." RJ started, before sniffling, her words breaking. "I just…I…want him to smile again Jackie. Really smile. You should see the look on his face when he doesn't think I'm watching …I feel so guilty…_all the time._"

I stood there in complete shock. Booth had never told her? I shook my head. Of course Mr. Big Tough FBI Agent wouldn't want his daughter to know he'd be kidnapped. He'd been a victim. It would shatter his invincibility. Prove to her that he wasn't the untouchable hero she saw him to be. And I really couldn't blame him. Every dad wanted to be their kid's hero. Booth had done it with a badge and a never ending hunger to protect; I had done it with my vast knowledge.

I smiled remembering when Jackson had been younger, maybe three or four, and would drag me out into the garden to dig up 'parshulets' and 'bubs'. Despite his mother's gift, his artistic nature, he could still keep up with me. Still wanted to discuss the latest research in my field and had a completely genuine interest in it. I had felt like a million bucks when he'd utter those words at his school's Career Day. _My daddy is the best ever. He's the smartest guy I know._ I stepped back quietly and padded softly back up the stairs.

I felt like punching Booth's lights out, but rid myself of the want almost immediately. All that was going to do was make him mad. I scoffed, though everything she had been through, RJ was feeling guilty about Booth's lack of smiling. _How could she even think that was her fault?_ I thought running head first into the cabinet door I had not left open. I grunted rubbing my forehead. I realized it was the liquor cabinet instantly and noticed a snifter was missing from the shelf. I sighed deeply knowing exactly who I would find outside on the patio. I grabbed a snifter for myself just in case. I found him collapsed on one of the couches, the whiskey bottle still in his hand, staring off into space. I sat down at the other end of the couch and waited.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He asked knocking back the last bit of Whiskey in his glass and offering the bottle to me.

"Nope." I replied taking the bottle and pouring myself a shot or two, before setting it on the table in front of us. "Should be exhausted after everywhere we went today."

Booth only nodded in agreement, returning to his staring. I shook my head again, realizing one of my wife's nicknames for him was all to suiting at the moment. If there was one thing Booth was fantastic at, besides catching bad guys, it was brooding. I could literally hear the cogs turning in his head. I chuckled to myself that I thought they needed a little bit of grease; but grimaced that I was going to have to be the grease. I threw back the whiskey in my glass before diving head long into a possible train wreck.

"Why haven't you told her?" I asked.

"Told who what?" Booth replied never blinking or removing his gaze from the space in front of him.

"Told RJ about what happened to you." I answered. "She knows you and Brennan aren't telling her something."

"And how would you know that?" Booth asked turning his gaze on me, eye narrowing.

"I overheard her and Jackson talking, man." I said. "She's confused why she dr..drowned and Jackson didn't. You can't keep this from her forever. It's going to come out in the trial, you know it is. Don't you think she should hear it from you and not someone else?"

"I can't tell her." Booth groaned looking off into the distance again.

"It was hard as hell to tell Jackson what I went through when he started asking quesitons…I get it man." I sighed. "RJ's not going to think any less of you Booth. "

"I don't have nightmares about it, Jack." Booth stated pouring himself another couple of shots. "Not like she does, not like Bones does...huh…Bones the most rational person I have ever met and _she_ has nightmares, but me? I either sleep or don't sleep."

"And sit outside at 1 in the morning, sipping on whiskey and brooding about something you won't even tell Brennan." I replied, adding quickly. "Women talk Booth, and Angela can't keep a secret from me even if she was hog tied and gagged."

Booth just grunted taking another swig of liquor, grimacing slightly on its way down. I wasn't sure at all how I was going to get through to him. Angela had said Dr. B had tried everything but on this one particular subject, whatever the subject was, Booth was not budging. He would not speak a word of it to anyone. It was almost as if he thought if he didn't talk about it, it would just magically go away. But the little girl, blaming herself and wishing her dad would be happy again, was not going to go away. Of course Booth didn't know that. Booth hadn't been the one to eavesdrop.

"You need to figure this out Booth, whatever _this _is." I muttered, getting up to head back to bed. "And soon. The longer you wait the worst it will become."

Booth did not respond, and I shook my head giving up. He was a mountain that could not and would not be moved until he felt like shifting. As I climbed into bed, the faint echo of the liquor cabinet faded away and I smiled. _Maybe not such an unmovable mountain after all. _I thought drifting off to sleep.

_in the arms of the angel__  
__fly away from here__  
__from this dark cold hotel room__  
__and the endlessness that you fear__  
__you are pulled from the wreckage__  
__of your silent reverie__  
__you're in the arms of the angel__  
__may you find some comfort here_


	7. Chapter 7: Birthday

Disclaimer : I do not own Bones but the characters are a joy to work with!

Song clip: You are my sunshine by Jimmie Davis

Chapter 7

*DING DONG*

"I GOT IT!" Jack's voice echoed through the entire house. I continued on my trek into the kitchen. My arms were laden with presents that my wife had wrapped since before we left for Paris; although it seemed there were more of them than before. Bones smiled as I entered, abandoning the simmering pot on the stove, asking Angela to watch it for her. She reached over and took some of the packages from me, allowing me to see without hindrance. I thanked her, following her out to the pavilion by the pool. Bones unloaded my arms placing each present in order of size on the table. I chuckled, when it came to my wife even the smallest gesture had a logical tint to it.

"Jared and Padme are here!" Came Jack's voice again as my brother and his wife appeared seemingly out of thin air. I never could get used to the odd turns and corners in the Hodgins' mansion. Before any of us could greet each other, my little brother suddenly jolted forwards, two skinny arms wrapped tightly around his waist from behind.

"Uncle Jared!" RJ squeaked. Jared smiled shaking his head. Dragging her with him to the table, he set her gifts aside and grabbed her up in his arms for a proper hug.

"Heya JellyBean!" He greeted. My heart stung a little. I'd almost forgotten Jared had insisted on keeping the nick name Pops' had given her the first morning of her life. "Did you have fun on your trip?"

"YES!" RJ beamed. "We went to the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower, and all sorts of cafes and…and I got a PUPPY! His name is Sasha!"

"Really?" Jared grinned in mocked surprise, my daughter shaking her head enthusiastically, as he set her on her feet. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs, Jackie and I are giving him a bath! Come on Aunt Padme you too!" RJ replied grabbing each of their hands and tugging them to the back stair case. Jared smiled stupidly picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. RJ laughed, kicking her feet as he reached up and tickled her relentlessly. I shook my head. It amazed me how RJ was completely unaware of just how much she had all three Booth boys wrapped around her finger. I checked my watch again. Parker was supposed to have been here two hours ago.

"Booth can you call the Bakery?" Bones called through the door way. "I want to make sure they are going to be on time."

"I just called them fifteen minutes ago, Bones." I grunted. As if on cue the door bell rang again. But this time Jack did not announce the arrival. I hurried off through the house and found Jack telling the Baker to take his delivery around the back. The Baker nodded and walked briskly back to his truck.

I hadn't seen the cake yet. Angela and Bones had ordered it weeks ago but had kept its design under wraps. For any normal little girl it would have been some pink frilly thing with ponies and fairies everywhere. But RJ wasn't normal, she was RJ went meant whatever her mother and surrogate aunt had come up with was going to be a bit mind breaking. I wandered back through the house, trying to find something to do. I stood in the door way of the kitchen watching my wife and Angela rush to get the last dish ready. RJ's favorite Veggie Lasagna. I broke out laughing as the last touch, parmesan cheese, exploded out of the Tupperware container when Angela yanked it open. Angela, Bones and the Lasagna were now covered in a thick layer of powdered cheese.

OoOoO

I glared at my husband's out burst, half seriously, brushing the powdered cheese from my face and combing it out of my hair. Angela was giggling, trying to smooth the parmesan evenly over my daughter's favorite food. I sighed grabbing a rag from the sink and wiping up the last bit of cheese, Angela hadn't salvaged. My apron had at least taken the brunt of the explosion. I smiled remembering the first time RJ had helped me make this. There had been tomato sauce and cheese everywhere.

As a family we had not spent much time in the kitchen together as of late and I found that it bothered me greatly. Normally we would cook dinner together the three of us; when a case didn't require Booth and I staying late at the office. I cringed inwardly, at how often over the span of her little life RJ had fallen asleep on my office couch, after eating pizza or Chinese take out. It was comforting to know however that Jackson had done the exact same thing; and both children had never complained or seemed to mind.

Russ and family arrived, followed closely by my dad. I showed them where to place their gifts and where the food was. Just about everyone was here. Now we just needed the birthday girl. I hurried back inside but Angela had beaten me to it. She stood smiling at the back stairwell behind the kitchen, listening to someone through the intercom.

"Ok wait where's the towels?" Came Jared's voice over the intercom.

"Oh good grief Uncle Jared!" RJ whined. "They're in the big round cab…WHOA! *Thud*OW! EW Sasha you licked me in the eye ball!"

"You guys ok up there?" Angela chuckled.

"Yes Mom…Sasha kinda got water…everywhere…RJ slipped she's ok though. Her head hit my knee, but she's ok. I'm ok….the bathroom…well…."

"Just get changed and get down here. Rosanna will clean up the bathroom when she comes by later today. It's not flooded…is it?" Angela sighed.

"No it's not Angela." Padme responded. "Jared's got most of it soaked up with some towels. Puppy is all fluffed and ready to meet the family!"

A few minutes later the troop of Puppy washers rambled down the stairs. Jackson and RJ, I noticed were in fresh clothes. RJ in the party dress I had bought for her to wear especially for today. Jackson had changed into dark denim pants and a white polo shirt. Both children pulled at their clothes as if the material was burning them. I chuckled to myself that neither enjoyed having to dress up, even if it was only a little bit. Angela quickly smoothed out Jackson's collar and I straightened the bow in RJ's hair, before we all headed out to the pavilion. I noticed Cam, Paul, Michelle and Parker had arrived in our absence. Everyone greeted RJ with hugs and smiles.

"So!" my dad announced. "Shall we open presents first?"

"Grandpa!" RJ giggled. "Presents are after cake and cake is after lunch!"

"Well then lets eat!" My father urged. RJ giggled at him and gave him a gentle hug before pulling Jackson and Parker to the table to sit on either side of her. I took my place beside my husband a few chairs down the table with Jack and Angela. RJ needed this. Needed to see just how important she was to everyone in her life, not just us.

It appeared everyone enjoyed dinner. An array of food others as well as myself and Angela had decided to make last second. I watched my daughter with amusement. Parker and Jackson kept reminding her to eat as she was entirely too distracted about everyone being together. We hadn't been together like this since last Christmas, just months before RJ had been ripped away from us. It hit me hard then just how many lives her existence impacted. How today would have been so very different if we had lost her for good. I took another bite of lasagna and bit back the tears. I felt Booth's hand settle on my knee and I looked up. He nodded down the table and I followed his gaze. I watched as my daughter snuck a small piece of meat off of Parker's plate, while her brother was up getting her something to drink, and held it under the table. I smiled knowingly, but did not scold her. Parker, realizing some of his steak was missing when he returned, gave her a questioning look, and RJ just giggled.

It was hard to imagine her anything but happy. Yet I still could tell that underneath her toothy grin something was bothering my little girl. Something she wasn't ready to talk about. Angela had told me what Jack had overheard the children talking about. I knew that Booth had not shared his experience with RJ and I had felt it wasn't my place to tell her. But I also knew Booth wasn't going to be able to hide it from her forever. There was a strong possibility it would come up in the trial next month; and I didn't want to think about the betrayal my little girl was going to feel when she realized Daddy had not shared it with her. Logically it made no sense why he hadn't told RJ, so it had to be something psychological that was stopping him. I decided I would ask him tonight; but for now I pulled my faltered smile back in place. Today was about RJ and I was not going to spoil the moment.

"You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine.

You make me happy

When skies are grey.

You'll never know dear,

How much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away."

Jammie Davis


End file.
